


Nightwatch

by its3am



Category: Dangerous Fellows (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Forehead Kisses, Kissing, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 10:57:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21242975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/its3am/pseuds/its3am
Summary: Rooftop night watch with Zion gets spicy when MC starts nagging.Short & sweet 😘





	Nightwatch

(*)“What are you staring at?” Zion bitterly asks.  
“Geez…” I've always wanted to come up here on the rooftops. But out of all the people, Zion is my partner for tonight’s nightwatch duty.  
I was hoping I could enjoy looking at the sky all by myself…  
“You don’t look so excited to be up here with me. Should I leave or something?” Zion asks, noticing my bitter expression.  
“Oh, does it show on my face?” I sarcastically smile at him.  
“Don’t push it” he shakes his head.  
“Hey, you were being sarcastic first.” I don’t know why we seem to quarrel every time we’re together.  
I think it’s his tone.  
“Can’t you talk more nicely?” I ask.  
“Oh, look who’s talking.” He never lets anyone tell him what to do.  
It’s pretty empty up here on the rooftop and there isn’t much to check. Plus, it’s quite safe up here since the zombies can’t really climb. But it’s still worth coming. I get to look over the entire campus, It looks pretty small looking down from the top of a 6 story building.  
I’m sure it looked much more lively before the outbreak. The empty school field looks gloomy. I picture people playing soccer there. I can almost hear guys shouting and laughing.  
Maybe.. Zion used to be one of those guys.  
“What are you looking at the empty field for?” He asks me.  
“Hey Zion,” I get his attention.  
“Yeah?”

Zion grinned at me as he leaned against the fence.  
“Don’t lean on that, it’s dangerous.” I stop him from leaning on the fence.  
“Gosh…stop the nagging”(*) he said as I reached for him, rolling his eyes and catching my arm in a tight grip as I approached. He spun and pressed my back against the fence as my heart dropped, I started protesting as the chain link jingled dangerously behind me.  
I looked at Zion to see a wicked grin spread across his features, eyes glinting mischievously under the light of the moon. My heart pounded in my chest as he brought his face close to mine, and without another word he captured my lips in a kiss full of frustration and need. His hand still gripped my forearm, holding it firm against the fence as he reached down to grab and pin the other, he pressed his body against mine, his erection grinding into my stomach below my bellybutton as he turned his head to deepen the kiss, his tongue sliding into my mouth possessively. I let out a moan, surprised by what was happening, though doing nothing to stop his advances as my body heated under his touch.  
His hands released my wrists, fingers sliding under the shoulders of my jacket to pull it down off my arms, his mouth moving to nip and suck at my neck. As my coat fell from my wrists, my hands found his hair, fingers gripping tight as his teeth scraped against my skin.  
I could feel his fingers under the waistband of my pants, tugging lightly as if asking for permission. With one hand, I reached down, pushing his wrists as if to encourage him. As soon as I'd kicked my soft pants away from my ankles, he'd lifted me up and pressed his lips back to mine, my back still pressed against the fence. I instinctively wrapped my legs around his waist as the fence's support pole pressed into my back, fence links rattling behind me.  
I ran my hands greedily down his hard, muscled body and under his shirt as his teeth scrape my lip, he moaned into my mouth as he pressed hard against the heat between my thighs, only my thin panties separating us as I undid his pants and pushed them away, just enough to feel him.  
I opened my eyes and saw hunger reflected in his, I shivered as excitement coursed through my veins, he was irresistible like this.  
"We can stop," he breathed, unconvincingly.  
"No," I whispered back, leaning in to nibble his lower lip. He smirked as I reached down between us to guide him to me, pulling my now soaking wet panties to the side to allow him access.  
His grip on my body tightened, fingertips digging harshly into my backside as he pressed his tip into my aching heat, his eyes burning into mine the entire time. Waves of pleasure coursed through my body as he rocked his hips, burying himself deeper and deeper inside me with every thrust. Once he was all the way in, he pulled out again, then thrust his hips hard against mine as I cried out against the harsh pace he'd set.  
The sound of the metal fence clanking and obscene slapping of wet skin echoed in the cold night air, drowning out the desperate cries coming from my mouth as he claimed me on the rooftop. With each passing moment, the waves of pleasure climbed higher and higher until reaching a fever pitch, I pulled his hair and dug my fingernails into his shoulder, he leaned in to kiss me again as I came hard around his throbbing cock, his name falling from my swollen lips before feeling his release fill me completely.  
Loud moaning turned to soft whimpering as kisses became lighter, he finally opened his eyes to meet mine, I could feel my cheeks flush as he pulled out of me and gently set my feet on the ground. I fixed my panties and felt him drip down my thigh, I quickly slipped back into my pants as he wordlessly readjusted himself. I looked up to catch his gaze which had softened significantly, and he reached out and wrapped his arms around me tightly, pressing his lips to my forehead under the clear night sky.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own any dialogue between the asterisks * it belongs in the game which does not belong to me. Zion doesn't belong to me either. Cue sad music.


End file.
